A-X-O-L-O-T-L
by GermanAntasma
Summary: Bill has been defeated but is now in Equestria. Can the ponies live with an insane Dream Demon around them?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After one trillion years, after all the hard work Bill had been erased. Or so the residents of Gravity Falls thought. He might not be in their dimension or the Nightmare Realm but he is still alive in another plane of existence.

Will the all seeing, all knowing eye learn true friendship or will he bring the oddpocalypse?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My time has come to burn...**

* * *

"Oh, I'm here. I'm finally here." Bill Cipher exclaimed.

He felt like a kid at Christmas, finally is he Stanford Pines mind. After all those days of torturing the six-fingered man, he finally let the all-seeing eye into his mind to get the equation and break the barrier around Gravity Falls that kept him from spreading his weirdness.

Right now, Bill was in a pure white area with only one single door in it. It seems that Ford organized his mind to keep a clear head.

"Look at this place. A perfect, calm, orderly void." He said as he floated over to the wooden and only door.

"Gotta hand it to you, Ford. You really know how to clear your m..." He didn't finish that sentence after he opened the door, only to find behind it a room. One that looked similiar to the Living Room in the Mystery Shack. And in the middle of it, sitting on a yellow-orange armchair, was Stanley Pines.

Not Stanford, Stanley. The wrong twin.

The old man played with a paddleball toy in his left. He opened his eyes and turned to Bill and winked at him while flashing a toothy grin.

"WHAT!" Bill exclaimed in shock as his eye bugged out. How could he be tricked by an old man like Stan?

Stan didn't lose his grin and pointed at himself. "Heh, heh, did a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart." He then threw his arms to his sides, gesturing to the small room they were in. "Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it."

"WHAT! The deal's off!" Bill said in anger but as he was about the leave, the door behind slammed shut. He turned around to face it, only to see it erupting in light/cyan blue flames. He was trapped, he couldn't get out.

"What the! No, no, no, NO!" Bill brought his hands to his sides, head?, as he backed away from the door. For the first time in one trillion years, he felt slight panic.

Stan on the other hand, leaned back in his chair without a care in the world and put his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah, you're going down Bill. You're geting erased. Memory Gun, pretty clever, huh?" He said, pointing with his index finger at his head to prove/point out what he meant.

The flames covered now the entire room, everything in the background started slowly to disappear. Bill looked frantically (I'm not sure if the word is right) around the room before he turned his attention back to the old Pines twin.

"Y-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind too?!" He stuttered, not believing what he's seeing right now.

"Eh, it's not like I was using the space for much anyway." He said calmly. Did this man really not care?

This is a joke, Bill thought, it has to be.

Well the triangular demon wasn't having any of that. Turning his back to Stan, he summond his own blue flames and tried to escape. "Let me outta here! Let me out!" Bills iris shrunk as he saw his flames disappearing as soon as they came. "Why isn't this working!" He fell down to his knees, fear creeping into him.

He hasn't felt emotions for so many years that it felt alien to him.

Stanleys shadow was slowly looming over Bill, making him seem even more imposing. "Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon!"

Bill didn't want to look, he really didn't. He thought if he doesn't see him then he isn't real. But he did. He turned around and looked Stanley Pines in the eyes. In the mans eyes, the demon sees flames that reflect the ones surrounding them. And for a moment, the flames in Stans eyes burn with a fire of their own.

Stan points an accusing finger at him, looked at him with nothing but anger and hatred. "You're a real wise-guy but you made one fatal mistake! You messed with my family!"

The flames close in and the terror finally sets in. Bill tries one last, desperate attempt to save himself.

"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything. Money!" His eye turned black and showed a green $. "Fame!" The sign switched to a yellow star. "Riches!" It switched from a star to a pink pot with gold. "Infinite power!" This time the eye showed a galaxy. "Your own galaxy! Please!" His eye turned back to normal, the fear still there.

Stanley Pines only stares and gives Bill Cipher his answer.

"NO!" He exclaimed as he tried to escape with his eyeball, unsucceesfull.

Bill feels as his form begins distorting, as he feels everything he is and has ever been being torn apart despite his tries to pull himself together. He knows he won't yield, no matter what he tries.

" _What's happening to me?_ "

He knows what's happening to him and as he loses control over his own being, he tries one last chance not to disappear here and now. He doesn't want this to be his end, he refuses this to be his last day, he refuses to let them and their _rules_ to win. The rules of physics are an illusion, they are NOT going to stop him.

" ** _STANLEEEEY!_** "

He doesn't know why he screamed the mans name. He doesn't know why he rushes towards him, he knows full well that he's barely holding it together, that there is nothing he can do and a well-placed punch is all it takes to make him shatter.

Bill Cipher screams and it's the last thing he remembers doing before falling into darkness.

* * *

 ***Canterlot Castle, after the escape of Discord***

Things weren't going well for Twilight Sparkle. First the weather to get chaotic and the animals grown large legs and eat nearly everything in sight, then she and her friends were called to Canterlot Castle to meet Princess Celestia and learned that Discord returned and now the Elements of Harmony are gone. Today couldn't get any worse.

But they did as Discord used his version of the stained glass windows to talk and taunt them. She could get why he was disliked, he is able to drive anypony into utter madness and annoyence with just toying with them.

"Enough distractions Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony!" Celestia snarled, almost ready to blast the window to smitherns.

Discord rolled his eyes, annoyed that his fun comes to a short halt at the moment. "Oh so boring Celestia. Really. Fine, I tell you. But I tell you only my way."

He disappeared for a moment, only to reappear much larger on another glass window and took nearly the entire space of it. He moved through them while telling them his riddle.

" _To retrieve your missing elements,_

 _just make sense of this change of events._

 _Twists and turns are my master plan._

 _Then find the elements back where you began._ "

Before the Chaos God teleported away, a loud, pained scream echoed through the entire hall. The present mares and draconequess listened closer and heard the faint sound of glass puting itself together.

A blinding light flashed in the room and everypony covered their eyes. But what shocked them possibly the most was the the voice. It said some weird gibberish but already listening to it made them shiver a bit.

" ** _!nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovne I !nrub ot emoc sah emit yM !L-T-O-L-O-X-A_** "

It sounded inhuman (I'm not sure if that's correct) to them. One last flash of light came and it was over.

When they got their senses back, they stared at the strangest thing they had ever seen. Well besides Discord.

Before them stood a small, two-dimensional, yellow triangle with a brick pattern at the bottom. It had four appendanges, two black stick-like arms and legs. It wore a black bow tie , which looked like two small triangles put together, and a black, thin top hat. But the most unnerving was it's eye. It was large with a slitted iris, like a snake or cat.

It's eye looked around, taking in every detail of the hall before it finally settled on them. The eye curved up like it was smirking. Then it did something they didn't expect.

It spoke. In Equestrian.

It's voice was definantly male but was kind off high-pitched and had always some kind of echo to it.

"Now isn't. This. **_INTERESTING!_** "

or rather his voice became deep and demonic.

The mares and draconequess stood there, speechless. Everypony in the room thought the same thing.

What is that thing?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here's my next story.**

 **And the main character is of course Bill Cipher.**

 **I hope that this story goes well and that I get enought time to write on it.**

 **Well see ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ...I invoke the ancient power that I may return**

* * *

Bill was jumping in joy, well on the inside. On the outside, he was still looking at the creatures before him with his eye curved in a smirk.

He didn't expect that his little trick would bring him to another world, not that he would let anyone know. Then again, being in a different dimension possibly beats being trapped in his own mind.

The demon felt even better at their shocked exprissions he caused. Toying with them will be so much fun, that's already clear. Of course, he knows who they are. The third dimension wasn't the only one he watched. Oh no, he watched the entire Multiverse, to put it simple.

He is going to free this dimension from their restrictions and laws. He might have failed with Weirdmaggedon in Gravity Falls but that will soon change, it's only a matter of time. But still one thing was the most important to him.

Bill Cipher is back and adding this dimension to the Nightmare Realm might be useful to him in the future. But that can wait, now is the time for proper introductions.

Fixing his bow tie and repositioning his top hat, he floated over to them. Their reaction in return was to flinch. A small laugh escaped him, this is going to be easier than he thought.

Wiping a non-exist tear from his eye, he glanced at them. "Well well well, now would you look at that. It seems that there are some multicolored horses from a cartoon show standing before me." He closed his eye as he let out a small chuckle. He opened his eye and looked back at them. "I'm just kidding, I know who you guys are."

He took a close look at their faces, eye still smiling smugly. The pink one was somehow smiling, the marshmallow white one was rather looking at his top hat and bow tie and looked like she was about to faint at the 'horrible' choice of clothe(s).

The cyan horse looked like she was about to charge at him, which is of course a dumb mistake. The light yellow one seemed to nearly pee herself and made him nearly break out in laughter. The orange one, Sunbutt (that's what he's going to call her when he's in a good mood) and the draconequess stared at him with suspicioun.

The lavender unicorns exprission was amusing too. She is trying to figure out what he is and all those other question. Just like Pine Tree. Toying with her might be a little bit more interesting.

Finally, Twilight spoke up. "H-how do you know who we are? What are you? W-where are you coming from?"

Bill's amused laughter echoed through the entire hall, sending chills down their spines. "Oh I know lots of things."

Like with Gideon, he let his body show different images. One of them showed how Nightmare Moon was bansihed and another showed how Sombra returns.

" ** _LoTS Of thiNgsS!_** "

His body became it's bright yellow again, arms at his sides. "Hey, look what I can do."

His gaze wanders over to Discord and with a snap of his black fingers, the glass image was back in it's original position and the real Discord landed next to the group with a 'thud'.

Bill cackled like the maniac he is, ignoring the shocked looks. Summoning his signature yellow cane, he twirled it around lazily. "Anyways, the name's Bill Cipher. I'm just your signature all-knowing, all-powerful being in the form of a triangle." He said, like it was the most normal thing of the entire world.

The Mane Six, including Celestia (and maybe Discord), had a hard time wrapping their heads around what he just said. All-knowing? All-powerful? Including the fact that this...being knew who they are, makes them feel more dreadful than before. They could atleast tell one thing, that he is dangerous. But a few of them, mostly Pinkie, wondered if he could be trusted.

Celestia and Discord were the only ones, who knew that he couldn't be trusted even though they didn't know anything about him either. That fact alone made him more a threat.

The Sun Princess, having enough of his act, stomped her hooves on the ground and glared at him. "Enough with this nonsense. I don't know who you are Cipher but leave now or face my wrath."

Ok he couldn't take it anymore, that is just too funny. He broke out into hysterical, sadistic laughter. That laugh would haunt the six mares for weeks, it's effect wasn't as strong to the both Celestia and Discord.

After he was done, his eye turned it's attention back to the group below him. "Oh really Sunbutt? You think you can stop me? Oh that's just hilarious. But this meeting is geting boring so I will leave now. Don't forget, I'll be watching you."

Taking one last look at the group, he spread his arms. "Remember! Friendship is an illusion, cutie marks are a hologramm, you're all Celestia's puppets, bye!" And with one, bright flash, he was gone.

Discord didn't waste a second and disappeared too. Why he stayed, he didn't know. All he knew so far was that this Bill is dangerous and might cause Chaos but not the fun kind.

Six and Celestia still stood there before turning their attention back to the matter at hand. They still need to find the Elements of Harmony and stop Discord but with Bill now around, it seems that there is something bigger coming than they could prepare for.

* * *

Back in Bill's new hideout, he was watching how the six mares tried to find their Elements in the maze, where those things were supposedly 'hidden'.

The demon cackled at that, he knew where they were but seeing them try is a lot better.

One thing is clear to him.

Things got a little bit more interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is the second chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and have fun.**


End file.
